Metamorphosis
by squishfics
Summary: Chisaki Kai, also known as Overhaul, had been caught and imprisoned. How was the Yakuza leader going to react when a certain one-horned little girl pays him a visit? And how was he going to deal with the aftermath?


It was quiet- cold and quiet. But what else would you expect from a prisoncell in Tartarus? Occasionaly there were screams and cries heard from a few cells down the hall but aside from those it was always quiet. My breathing was all I listened to for the past few hours. I didn't know how many it were though since I had to be fed at noon.

How would I feed himself with no arms? That's right. I, Chisaki Kai, leader of the Shie Hassakai, was imprisoned and quirkless.

After the being captured and the leauge of villains making me quirkless I was sent into surgery. I was bleeding immensley from the places my arms had been cut off and now I wish they had bled out completly.

I had become a joke.

I was imprisoned and lost both my arms and therefore my quirk. I had failed the Shie Hassakai- I failed my old man. But there was nothing I could do about it. It wasn't like I'd ever get out of here.

I turned around in my prisoncell bed, trying to find a somewhat comfortable position to lay in so I could sleep. I didn't know if it was even night already I just wanted a break from this already.

After what felt like hours of tossing and turning I almost felt like I was drifting away when-

"Overhaul you have a visitor." A guard said after opening the door. I didn't even notice the door opening. I sat up and looked at the guards direction and just nodded. It wasn't like I had any say in this- they'd make me meet them anyway.

I was held by two guards who lead me to the visiting room. 'Let me go. Don't touch me. Get your filthy hands off of me.' Tons of thoughts spiraled through my mind but came to an aprupt halt when we entered the room. A small figure sitting on the opposite side of the table, gray with a hint of lightblue locks neatly sat on her shoulder, reaching down to her back. Her big red eyes, that matched her new get-up, shot up when she heared me enter.

It was the same small figure that had caused me my downfall. The same little girl that made me lose not only everything that I had worked all my life to achieve.

It was all her fault. If only she had obeyed. If only I hadn't lost a few months ago. If only-

"Mr.Chisaki..." Once again I was snapped out of my train if thoughts. I haven't heard her voice in ages. It sounded so different. It wasn't the voice itself but more her tone. It used to be so scared but now there is no more of that. She sounds more determined than before.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the old mans' granddaughter, the girl, that I had custody over for the most of her life, while taking my seat. A glass wall divided both of us.

Her gaze shufted down omto her lap and stared at her lap, as if she was trying to find the right words to say. She was never good at expressing herself. "I-I wanted to tell you something that I've wanted to let go for a long time." she says, hey gaze still fixated on her thighs. I kept quiet, signaling for her to continue.

Her breathing was very visible. She seemed very nervous, as she kept fiddeling with the hem of her skirt.

She used to do this a lot when I was bandeging her arms and legs up. It always seemed like she wanted to let something out but never did. Like she always had something on her mind.

"I..." she spoke up after a brief moment of silence. She stopped playing with the hem of her skirt and met my gaze. "I am not the reason for the misfortune you put onto others." she determindely announced after having collected all of hed determination, it seemed.

I was taken aback.

Was this the reason she wanted to pay me a visit? To tell me this? If the situation wasn't this messed up and the tension in the room so thick I would have laughed. This was unexpected.

"I can't forgive you for what you did to others..." she continued. "Y-You were bad. Not only to me but to so many others...". This felt off. Letting a child scold me. I wanted to shoot something back but I couldn't. I didn't know what to say so I kept listening.

"I...hope y-you learn your lesson, Mr. Chisaki."

Learn a lesson? After everything I had was taken out of my grasp, not able to reach out for it again? After the Shie Hassakai-

The Shie Hassakai.

So that was what felt off. This wasn't what the old man wanted. No matter how often I tried to pay him back he wouldn't let me. All he had ever asked of me was to take care of her. Of his granddaughter- Eri.

And it was that one thing I was asked to do that I failed at.

I looked back at the young girl in front of me. She looked like she was expecting an answer. But I didn't know how to respond. I didn't know how to feel- how to react. I just wanted to go back. Back where I didn't have to worry about anything except my debt to the old man.

But now the only thing the old man had asked me to do- the only thing I could repay him with- I mistreated and abused her. There was no going back now. There was no fixing past mistakes because they've been shattered into a million pieces. And I had no way of assembeling them back together.

I nodded. I stared onto my lap and nodded. I felt ashamed- so ashamed that I couldn't look the old mans flesh and blood into the eyes. I forced my belief onto others. Because of what I thought was right the old man is unconciouss in bed-

It was all because of me.

This wasn't Eri's fault. My downfall wasn't to blame on her- it was all me.

"A-Alright then. Goodbye, Mr. Chisaki." Eri's voice put me out of my trance and my eyes darted up. She was getting off the chair, silent footsteps soon following and echoing through the walls.

Was this going to be it? Was this going to be the end of my story? Realizing what I have done without being able to fully pay my debt to the old man? Letting the Shie Hassakai disappear like this?

"I-" I immediatly stopped myself. But it was to late. Eri turned around and stared at me with her red eyes. They were piercing right through me, analyzing every inch on my face.

"I'm...please let me know if the old man wakes up." I said after gathering my thoughts. She nodded before leaving.

The guards that had been standing behind me grabbed me out of the chair and led me back to my cell in Tartarus.

A/N

I hope you like it! Let me know if you'd like for me to continue

Also sorry for mistakes I didn't properly proof read


End file.
